


Why are you texting me?

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ra's texts Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you texting me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post:
> 
> http://timaltman.tumblr.com/post/143124256626/tim-being-salty-and-sending-memes-to-ras-al-ghul
> 
> I wanted to make it longer, but lost steam. Oh well.

The text came early in the evening, around five. Stuck in a suit and at the conference table of Wayne Enterprises, Tim didn’t read it. The meeting ran over, and it was probably a testimony to his growth that he didn’t check the text right away. Although, he didn’t resist doodling in the margins of his received documents to peruse to stay awake. Communications from his other life was a different story—those messages came through loud and clear with their own special vibrating buzz. Then, Tim was out the door and into a Red Robin gliding through the cityscape of Gotham.

In any case, the text sat unread all the way until Tim finally crawled into his home in Crime Alley.

“What the hell?” Tim stared at his phone.

_I’m disappointed our time was cut short, Detective._

He shivered, a line of goosebumps running down his spine. There was no question who it was.

_Next time, I shall have you stay longer._

Tim took a deep breath and finally answered back: I’m going to burn this phone.

He keyed the letters in, pressing hard against the touchscreen. He dropped his phone when the reply came back nearly instantaneous.

_How wasteful. Do you not remember our discussions about the environment?_

It was aggravating enough that Tim couldn’t leave it alone: I was kidnapped.

_Merely technicalities._

“Fuck off, Ra’s,” Tim said as he typed those exact words.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

_Did you truly think something as simple as a number change would deter me?_

The smartest thing to do would be to ignore him, but Tim couldn’t keep himself from texting back. There was just something so aggravating about Ra’s texting. Also, that was mind boggling. Ra’s texting. It just didn’t seem to match with Ra’s century old cape and villain making goatee from an era long gone.

**_Go away._ **

_Ah, that was politer than I expected._

That of course deserved some well picked emoticons.

_How vulgar of you, Timothy._

Tim looked at his phone in disgust. He supposed he was lucky that Ra’s didn’t try for his official superhero phone. It took ages to set up a properly encrypted one.

_Are you still there?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

_I’m currently in Paris, and I have fond memories of our time here._

“You keep frowning at your phone.” Tam raised an eyebrow at him, and Tim hastily shoved his cell back into his pocket.

“Just annoyed.” His smile came out more genuine then he wanted.

There was a smirk on Tam’s face. “Oh, really? Who is it?”

“Not someone you want to know.” Well, it was someone Tam knew but not in the most happy way.

Tam gave him a look.

“I’m serious.” Tim resolved to keep his phone under lock and key around her.  


OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

_Timothy, please tell me you are not in Prague._

_You make it very difficult for me._

“Good,” Tim typed back one handedly as he strolled down the street. The sunshine was looking marvelous. Maybe he could treat himself to some ice cream.

 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

“So,” Kon said, nose scrunching up. He held Tim’s phone between his two fingers gingerly, whether from his strength or from disgust or both Tim couldn’t tell. “Ra’s.”

“Yuup,” Tim drawled out. He stretched his palm out. Kon wrinkled his nose and dropped it into Tim’s hand.

“He’s creepy.”

Tim shrugged.

“Seriously, Tim?” Kon snatched the phone back from Tim, reading it out loud. “As lovely as you are, I must ask you to refrain from ruining my plans. I put so much effort in them. Is one pleasant evening with you too much to ask?”

“I think we already established he tried to get my sperm,” Tim said dryly.

Kon shook his head. “Why are you still texting him?”

Tim shrugged again. “He’s baffled by memes.”

Kon groaned. “Why do I feel like this is flirting?”

“You wouldn’t know flirting even if it hit you in the face.”

“Pfft, I got moves.” Kon turned away, Tim’s phone still in his hand. Tim reacted too late. “Babe, blowing up cities relieves stress. If you want a good night, how about you blow my dick?”

“You asshole.”

The cellphone was just out of Tim’s reach. Kon laughed. “Relax. I didn’t actually send it.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “I hope not.”

Kon relinquished his cell. Then, promptly dropped it in passing. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Tim scooped his cell up and nearly dropped it at the ping.

_That can be arranged._

 


End file.
